THE ADVENTURE OF THE DARK SLAYER: THE FIRST STOP
by shootlumos
Summary: During her coma, Faith is abducted and shipped to New York. Saved by three Shadowhunters on patrol, her adventure continues from there and she soon finds herself tangle in a secret world and silent war that has been going on in the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

THE ADVENTURE OF THE DARK SLAYER: THE FIRST STOP

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series. I only wish that I do.**

**A/N:** Hello there. Thank you to those who take some times to read this story. This story is actually a request from my friend who wants to see Faith and Jace as a pair in a story. Seeing as I'm having a writer's block on my other story, I thought I will respond to her muse and see what I can do about this pair.

Take note that the character will be slightly out of character and there will be non-canon pairing. This story is based on the books but it will not necessarily follow the storyline. I don't even see the movie yet and I'm warning you readers that English is not my first language. So please bear with me when you notice the spelling and grammatical error, which I guess will be quite A LOT.

I don't have a Beta but if someone does want to be one for this story. You can PM me. Thank you and please read and review.

Chapter 1

The world isn't as safe as we think it was. Human wasn't the only being occupying the earth. Roaming around the surface of nature was creatures of many sorts. The downworlders as they called it consists of many creatures like vampires, werewolves, ghouls, demons and others, roaming around the earth hidden from the negligent eyes of the mundane, the human.

In the darkness of the night, three figures moved stealthily in the shadows along the alley at the seediest part of the town where bad news was always associated with that place. Murder, rape, gang rivalry and unexplainable death were among the oddity of that place. Danger was always lurking around, hiding in the shadow. Most people would stay away from that place like a plague. But not for these three people, for they were shadowhunters.

"Things got quiet tonight," the boy with blonde hair and golden brown eyes stated. Jace Wayland was one of the best shadowhunter his age, and he knew it. That fact sometimes made him get overconfident and cocky. Traits that caused him to get into trouble with others but he didn't care much about the other shadowhunters except for the two currently with him.

"Yeah…" the other boy drawled. His name was Alec Lightwood, the oldest between the three of them. He stood tall with dark hair and striking blue eyes. "There's a first time for everything I guess," he shrugged.

"Hold that breath brother of mine, I smell trouble brewing," the only girl in the group stated with a frown on her beautiful face. She was walking a little ahead than the two boys.

"What? Do you notice something Izzy?" Her brother, Alec asked.

Yeah, Izzy or Isabel Lightwood muttered under her breath. She was a beautiful girl with a piercing blue eyes and long black hair that always seemed to be in place even after she got into a dangerous fight. Wherever she went to, heads would turn to take a look at her and like her adoptive brother, Jace, she loved the attention.

"Thought I saw a bloodsucker at the end of the alley," she said, gripping her whip tightly in her hand. A beauty and also a warrior, she's a force to reckon with.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jace muttered. "Let's go then."

Without wasting any time, the three of them moved as silent as the night towards their possible victim.

However, as they arrived at the end of the alley, there was no vampire to be found. Instead, there was a man at the other end of the alley leaning against the wall with his hands slipped in his black jacket, protecting them from the biting cold air. He was clearly waiting for something.

The three of them blended in the shadow so as to not make their presence known.

"Could you be wrong?" Jace asked mockingly. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to annoy her.

"There's no way that I was wrong," Isabel hissed dangerously, glaring at the blonde.

"Yeah right," Jace sneered with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Why you little…"

"Language Izzy," Alec interrupted before his sister got really mad. He was always the peacemaker between these two as Jace and Isabel were always fighting every chance they got. Mostly, it was Jace who loved to get under her skin. But despite all the fight, they love each other.

"Hey, you two use curse words almost every day and you expect me not to?" She exclaimed disbelievingly. "I learned it from the both of you," she stated innocently. "Especially you, Jace."

Jace only chuckled in amusement. "Good, you're learning," he commented which only riled Izzy more.

Alec could only sigh heavily at these two and their never ending banter. Sometimes it was fun to watch their fight but most of the time, it would only cause headache to him or bodily harm. Izzy tend to be violent when she's mad. Even Jace would not get away with it.

Something caught Alec's attention.

"Shhh….," he hushed those two. "Look over there," he said.

Just then, another man… no. It was a vampire, the same vampire Izzy saw from before, came out and walked towards the man with the black jacket.

They could hear the vampire asking if the man got any lighter. They thought it won't be long before he would kill the human.

"We should kill him before he showed his true nature to the mundane," Izzy suggested, gripping her whip tightly, ready for some action.

"Wait," Alec ordered, he felt like something was not quite right with the setting. "This is weird," Alec stated looking intently at the natural prey and predator.

"They were talking," Jace said slowly with realization. "The meeting was scheduled."

"But what could they possibly want with each other?" Isabel wondered out loud.

"Listen," Alec said, listening intently for the conversation.

"I trust you brought the package from California safely?" The vampire asked, unaware with the fact that their meeting was watched by the trio not far from there.

"You got the cash, Drake?" The man ignored the question thrown at him.

"Hn. Always one for the money eh Simmon," Drake the vampire said, taking an envelope from inside of his jacket and handed it to Simmon.

Simmon took the brown envelope and examined the content for a minute. Once he was satisfied that it was not fake, he took something from his pocket and gave it to the waiting vampire.

The vampire looked at it with confusion. It was a key.

"That's where she's at," Simmon said.

"And the location?" Drake inquired.

"I'll text you the location once I'm safely far from here," he said with a smirk.

"Do I smell a foul here?" Drake growled dangerously and took a step forward to intimidate the human.

"I'm not stupid Drake. You'll probably kill me once I gave you the location. I know how your kinds operate," Simmon said bravely. Although on the inside, he couldn't wait to get the fuck out of there. "Just give me fifteen minute after I'm out of here."

"Fine," Drake spat through clenched teeth.

"Before I go, I want to ask you something."

"You already ask one," Drake answered with an annoyed tone.

"What could you possibly want with that girl? Kill her?" Simmon inquired.

"Kill her?" Drake let out a booming laugh that echoed around the alley. "Man… we're doing exactly the opposite. That's the only answer I can give you. Anymore than that, boss will kill me."

"So you're not at the top of the chain," Simmon said with a smirk. "When do I get to meet the big bad vampire leader of yours?"

"Fuck you, Simmon," Drake growled.

Simmon only smirked wider at his response. "Well I got something to tell you," he started. "I ran into some complication when I went to pick her up."

"Did she suddenly wake up?" Drake interjected suddenly.

Simmon frowned in confusion. Drake looked nervous about the girl waking up.

"No," he said and Drake was relieved to hear that.

"So what happened?" he inquired.

"Someone clearly wants your girl dead," he stated.

"What?" Drake shouted loudly.

"An assassin was ready to plunge a blade into her heart when I opened the door to her room. You want her alive, so I stopped him."

"By stopping him means you killed him right," Drake asked.

"Of course, I leave no witness to my work." It was true. Simmons took pride in his work.

"Good," Drake nodded.

Simmons pondered at the situation he found himself involved in and he couldn't help but wonder. "It's weird you know."

"What's weird?"

"Humans want her dead and vampires want her alive."

"You have no idea what we want with her," the vampire said smugly with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Whatever," Simmon said uncaringly. It was not his job to know anyway. And the less he knew about it the better it was. "But whoever wants her dead must be some kind of rich bastard, the assassin sent to kill her was known for his high pay, and one of the best assassin out there."

"Yet you manage to kill him," Drake pointed out.

Simmon smirked at him. "Why do I feel like you knew who put a target on her head."

"Maybe because I do," he simply replied.

"Hn. I'll text you the location later," he said before he walked away from the alley.

Drake watched Simmon walked out of the alley and waited patiently for the message. Not even fifteen minutes later, a text message was sent to him and he grinned when he saw what was written on it. Then he made a phone call and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Yeah," a voice from the other side said.

"I got her location. I'll text you and we'll meet there?"

"Good," a pause before the voice inquired. "And Simmon?"

"Alive," Drake sighed. "He's smarter than we gave him credit for."

"That's okay. We could use his service for later. See you soon." Then the line was disconnected.

With a triumphant smile on his face, Drake walked away towards his new destination.

"What the hell was that?" Jace exclaimed once Drake was no longer in sight.

They stepped out from their hiding place and pondered on what just happened.

"Hell if I know," Alec replied. Things just get complicated than their originally thought.

"I say we tail him," Isabel voiced out her opinion.

"Tail who?" Alec asked.

"The vampire of course," she exclaimed like it was the obvious thing in the world. "You heard what that Simmon guy said. The vampire wants a package which is actually a girl. A human girl," she pressed on the human part.

"She's right," for once Jace agreed with Isabel. "He said he won't hurt her but who knows what that really mean. Vampires won't voluntarily keep a human alive unless…"

"They plan on something much worse than death," Alec finished Jace's sentence.

The three looked at each other pointedly and they silently agreed to tail the vampire.

It was not that hard to find the vampire, especially when he chose to walk to his destination. The trio traced Drake the vampire in no time. It was already 3 in the morning and no one was around. It was only making their job easier. Alec, Jace and Isabel were careful in their tailing as to not make their presence known. They stayed close to the shadow and kept their distance.

After about 20 minutes of tailing behind, they saw the vampire stopped in front of one of the cheap motel in the place.

"He's waiting for someone," Isabel stated, watching his movement warily.

"Probably his leader," Alec added his two cent.

After a few more minutes, they saw two figures walking towards Drake in the opposite direction.

"Wait a minute," Isabel said. "Is that who I think he is?"

They could hear the newcomer talking with Drake, asking about the location.

"Raphael," Jace confirmed. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the vampire they had met before.

Raphael walked towards his waiting subordinate in a good mood. He couldn't believe that his plan was executed perfectly. He couldn't wait to see the girl he heard so much about. The Slayer. Not just any slayer. It was the dark slayer.

"Drake," he spoke once he reached there. "Where is she?"

Drake in turn gave him the key and said, "In this motel, room 14."

"Let's get her," Raphael said with a cocky smirk. Just as he was about to enter the motel, he was interrupted by the loud taunting.

"Well, well, well… look who we've found here."

Raphael stopped and turned. A beautiful girl with long black hair sauntered towards him with a tall, blue eyed boy beside her. Somehow, they seemed familiar to him.

"Do I know you from somewhere, pretty face," he voiced out.

"You don't remember me, I'm hurt," the girl clutched her heart in mock disappointment at his remark.

Then, something flickered through his mind and he remembered her and the boy. He chuckled in amusement.

"How's your rat of a friend, shadowhunter," he said.

"So you did remember us," the boy said.

"How could I forget," Raphael replied with a cocky smirk gracing his lips. "You're Alec and pretty face here is your sister, Isabel."

"What are the chances of meeting you here?" He asked with an easy smile gracing his lip.

"Who says anything about chance," Isabel replied playfully.

Then, something dawned in Raphael's mind.

"Where's the other one? The blonde boy, that Jace kid," he demanded.

Isabel giggled while Alec smirked arrogantly.

"Jace who?" Alec said feigning ignorance.

That's the only answer he needed to confirm his suspicious. The other boy was trying to intercept his girl. Raphael growled dangerously before he turned to Drake and grabbed the lapel of his jacket, snarling in his face. "You've been tailed!"

"Finish them," he ordered before he ran into the motel looking for room 14, leaving those four to battle outside.

At the same time, Jace was trying to find the room while Isabel and Alec slow the vampire's down. They had made the plan to distract the vampires while Jace race to the room through any opening as soon as they knew the location. They even called for some back up because they know that the chance to win the fight was slim if Raphael called for more of his subordinate and Raphael himself was a strong opponent.

After 5 minutes of searching, he finally found room 14. He took out his seraph blade and unlocked the door with ease and stepped inside. The room was pitch black so he turned on the light.

His eye was transfixed to where a girl with wavy brown hair lay motionless on the bed. He cautiously went near the bed and took note on the hospital gown she was wearing. Remembering the conversation between Simmons and Drake earlier, Jace assumed that she was under a drug induced sleep but looking at her fragile state, he knew that she was in a coma. Pushing aside the paleness of her skin and the way her lip was chapped, she was a stunning girl.

Putting the seraph blade back in its holster, he scooped the girl up and frowned at how light she felt. He wondered how long had she been in this state. Pushing any curiosity in the back of his mind, he went to the door to escape the place. Jace quickly ran to the same route he came in; which was by the opened window in the first floor.

He used the stairs to get to the first floor and ran along the hallway. Just as he was about to turn a corner, a blur of black mass came barreling to him, throwing him across the hallway, knocking him to the innocent wall behind him, leaving a dent to it.

He coughed and spit some blood out of his mouth.

"Shit!" He cursed. He checked the girl for any injuries and cursed himself when he saw a gash on her forehead. Her head probably got knocked on the wall during the impact.

Jace glared at the source behind the attack. There, Raphael stood menacingly not far in front of him.

"Leave her and you'll walk free," Raphael said, offering a way out for him.

"Not a chance," Jace quickly said, not to give up.

"Then I'll make you," Raphael growled as he made a move towards Jace.

The next thing Jace knew, he got his body slammed against the wall and his throat was tightly gripped, cutting his air supply. He got no choice but to release his hold on the girl and sent a powerful punch to Raphael's jaw that sent him reeling backward. Jace slammed his body against the bigger vampire making them both flying away from the girl.

Jace quickly stood up and taking his seraph blade from his belt, ready to attack.

Raphael stood and wiped the blood away from his lip, chuckling a little. "I gotta say kid, you got a powerful punch", he said staring at him heatedly.

"You've seen nothing yet," Jace spat back, his eyes never waver from his opponent.

"Oh really…," Raphael taunted.

A moan of pain stopped their banter and both of them turned their heads towards the previously comatose girl.

Both of them was shocked to see that the girl slowly sat and leaned against the wall holding her head in her hand. She looked at her hand and she was terrified when she saw the blood.

The girl rose up her face and Jace could see the confusion in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you guys," she asked. Her voice was raspy from the lack of use. "Who am I?"

Jace was shocked to hear that and by the look on Raphael's face, Jace knew that he didn't expect it either.

"Faith. Your name is Faith, remember," Raphael said slowly as if to not scare her.

The girl glanced at Raphael trying to focus her eyes on him. "Faith?" She repeated the name.

"Yes. Your name is Faith. Try to remember Faith, I'm your friend," Raphael lied. He took a step forward but Jace threatened him.

"Step any closer and I'll kill you," Jace threatened while he stepped backward towards the girl. He needed to get her out of there before Raphael started to feed her with anymore lies.

"Faith, I need you stay away from the boy, he's trying to kill you," Raphael said with urgency. How Jace would like to slit his throat and let him choke on his own blood before he stabbed his frozen heart.

"Shut up bloodsucker," Jace snapped towards the vampire and looked at the girl named Faith. His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the look of terror he saw in her eyes. She was afraid of him.

"Are you going to kill me?" She said weakly. Jace could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears, probably from the pain in her head or from the fear she had of him.

"No, I'm not trying to kill you," Jace answered. "Don't listen to him. He's lying to you," he tried to assure her but he knew that it was not working. He was the one with the wicked blade here.

Suddenly, he was thrown backward as he let his guard down.

The next thing he knew, Raphael was crouching next to Faith.

"You need to come with me if you want to be safe," Jace heard Raphael said to the terrified girl.

Before he could grab the girl, a white silvery whip curled around his neck and he was thrown backward, ahead from Jace.

Jace let out a soft sigh, glad to see Isabel coming after him. This was one of the thing he loved about having Isabel on his side, she always appear at the right time to save his ass.

"You're losing your touch brother," Isabel mocked him but there was worry in her tone.

Jace groaned in pain. "He caught me off guard, that's all," he replied back.

Jace looked back at Faith who was still planted on the floor with horror on her face. She shrunk backward when Jace crouched next to her.

"Don't," she pleaded when Jace hold out a hand to hold her face gently in his hand.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I promise. Okay?"

Faith stared in his eyes as if trying to figure out if he was lying. Finally she nodded but he knew that it was out of fear than trust.

"I'm not going to let you take her away," Raphael grumbled as he stood up. There's a red mark on his neck from Isabel's whip.

"You're outnumbered, Raphael. Give it up," Jace said.

"Two against one, I'm so going to win," Raphael replied back confidently.

"Make it three," suddenly Alec emerged from the stairs beside them holding his bow in his hand.

"I'm still going to win."

"How about three shadowhunters with a pack of werewolf backing them up," a new voice interjected from the same way Alec came and Raphael looked at the newcomer with hatred in his eyes.

"Luke," Jace was glad to see their allies.

Sensing that he couldn't win if the shadowhunters were backed up with werewolves, Raphael chose to flee the scene as he knew that he was truly outnumbered this time. He jumped up on the window sill and warned them.

"This is not over yet shadowhunter," he growled. "Faith, I'll come back for you."

With that, Raphael jumped through the opened window and landed on the alley at the back of the motel. He quickly ran away from there as he smelled the distinctive smell of werewolf in the air, cursing his bad luck for today.

A/N: I guess that's it for now. I hope it won't be too long till the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Mortal Instruments Series.**

A/N: Thank you to **Sue, fizirazak, nikki, Guest, darkhunter90, uchihahinata, serenity, **and** fictionlover1993** for reviewing the previous chapter and also thank you to those who favorite and follow this story.

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

CHAPTER 2

Luke observed the commotion curiously and wonder about the trouble the trio managed to get themselves into this time. Watching the cowering girl on the floor intently, he wondered how this mysterious person fit in this occurrence. Watching the fear etched on her face, the brunette seemed harmless as a newborn. She was not a vampire or werewolf or any type of were-animal, that much was obvious and she was certainly not a fae, fairy or any creatures existed in the underworld. No, she was clearly a mundane. That was something that Luke was sure of. But, there was just something he couldn't put his feeling off about her. It was puzzling.

Before he could inquire anything about her, he was beat to the chase by the other girl.

"Who is she?" Isabel asked with curiosity, wondering who the girl with the long wavy hair was.

That was the question that Luke wanted to ask himself. He saw Jace frown and grabbed the cowering girl's arm and examined the white plastic band on her wrist. If Jace was aware of the flinch elicited from her because of the sudden move, he paid no heed to it or he just didn't care. But knowing the boy, it could be both.

"Her name is Faith, the girl Raphael was coming to collect," Jace answered, as he released his hold on Faith's arm and turned to face the other two.

"Her?" Alec interjected, obviously surprised with the information.

Jace nodded grimly at Alec.

Now, that bit of information was interesting. Luke thought that it was his time to question the young shadowhunters.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Luke asked, looking at the three shadowhunters. He was sure the confusion was clearly written on his own face. He wanted to know what really happened here and he wouldn't go anywhere until he got his answer. He deserved some answers as it was them that involved him in the mess in the first place.

Earlier that night, he was patrolling along with two members from his pack when he got a call from Jace for back up. No other explanation was given except for the name of the hotel before Jace hung up on him and leaving him baffled as to what was going on with the young shadowhunters. He had half a mind to ignore the demand, but knowing the kid, he was afraid that he would be yet again in trouble.

Luke saw the three of them looked at each other expectantly and then their gazed fell to Faith. They were probably wondering on how to explain the situations without raising any suspicions from her.

Luke watched as Jace let out a heavy sigh and crouched down in front of the girl.

"Please Faith, don't hate me later," he said, making the girl frown in confusion. Without any warning, Jace pinched the pressure point on her neck, making her lose consciousness but he quickly caught her before she could hit her head on the floor.

Luke concealed his amusement well seeing Jace gathered her in his arm and faced everyone else.

"I say we get the fuck out of here and we'll let you on the story," Jace recommended.

Luke looked around the scene and thought that it was a good idea. He didn't want to be caught by anyone for being there with the damage and blood. It was a surprised that no one came looking with the chaos that had occur.

"Fair enough," Luke agreed.

With that, they were all getting out of there and Jace told the werewolf pack leader the whole story that lead them to the motel.

##########################

"So you're saying that this girl, Faith is from California?" Luke waited for the confirmation. They had gone back to the Institute where they could discuss on what had happen.

"That's what they said," Isabel supplied.

"This whole thing sounds fishy to me," Luke voiced out his opinion. "What could the vampires want with a human girl when the thought of not killing her is not in their mind?"

"And that Simmon guy said someone was trying to kill her when she was at the hospital," Alec reminded of the little detail.

"She was in a coma right. How come she woke up?" Luke asked. Automatically, all three heads turned to Jace for an explanation.

"Long story short, Raphael slammed into us and she hit her head on the wall pretty hard," Jace who was sitting beside the sleeping girl on the couch, said.

"Could it be that Faith is Raphael's lover and he wanted to turn her?" Isabel suddenly said.

Jace looked at her funny as if she was crazy, however Luke silently pondered on the possibility. With what had happened lately, he didn't want to ever rule out any possibility regarding anything. His thought automatically went to Jace. Who would have thought that he was Valentine's son and a brother to Clary. Coincidence and circumstances brought them all together in the first place. A certain event occurred that lead to another like a chain reaction, resulted in the discovering of a bigger plot than any of them could've imagined. This event here could be one of them.

"You've been reading too much of those supernatural romance novel on your leisure time," Jace scoffed. And Isabel simply rolled her eyes at him.

"We don't know that. Things don't add up and the whole amnesia thing is complicating the situation," Luke said.

"Yeah," Isabel agreed. "It will be hard to tell who she really is."

"It is not just that," the older man said. "This means Faith is easily influenced to believe any crap fed to her because she doesn't remember. She will be easily manipulated by the enemies if they get their hands on her. And from the look of the situation, it seems like Raphael knows things about her, about who she really is. That's their advantage."

"Maybe we should track down Simmon?" Alec offered.

"It's a great idea but who knows where he could be," Jace muttered with a sigh.

"This is getting nowhere," Luke said. After a long pause, he continued. "What you can do now is keep your ears and eyes open for rumors. I'll ask around and tell you if I know something. For now, I have somewhere I need to be."

The three of them nodded at Luke in agreement and watched at his disappearing back as he exited the Institute.

"I need a shower," Jace suddenly announced. He got up from his seat and went to his room hoping for a long hot shower to ease the tension he felt building in him.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and I have to be honest, the update will be slower for this story compared to the other story I wrote. Thanks in advance for reading. Enjoy and review.


End file.
